Flirting with the enemy
by AelitaAngels
Summary: All Super Saiyans are wanted through out the world Goten must learn to kept his powers secret but it's hard to do when someone's always watching you! [GP UP in later chapters]


The idea of this story just popped into my head! It's an AU! Only Goku, Pan, Chi-chi, Goten, Bra, Bulma, Videl, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan know about Saiyans.

Disclaimer: 1st lawyer to come after me gets smacked with a wet noodle. I don't own DBZ!

* * *

"GET HIM!" yelled an angry mob. A super Saiyan Goten had his arms around the President of the World's neck, choking him. Paresu held up her spear and was about to stab Goten. "You're gonna die blond boy!" she yelled.

**Wait back up let's start from the beginning**

Goten was outside with Bra lying on his lap. It was perfect outside and they enjoyed just being with each other. Bra sighed and snuggled up closer to Goten. He gently kissed her on the forehead. Suddenly there was the roar of a space ship landing. Goten looked towards its direction.

"What ever that thing is it has an evil ki." Gohan muttered standing up.

"Be careful" Bra whispered.

Goten nodded and flew towards the ship. The doors slowly opened and a muscular red being with black beady eyes stepped out.

"Ah, you're a Saiyan!" He said to Goten.

"Yeah, so?" Goten responded.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Juuda The last of the scorpia-jin race! We were killed off many years ago by Saiyans and now I'm here for revenge!" Juuda said getting into a fighting stance.

Goten was not impressed. He was way stronger than this guy. Juuda charged after Goten and attempted to punch him in the face. Goten easily blocked and kicked Juuda in the gut. Juuda fell backwards onto the ground.

"NO! I will not be defeated!" Juuda growled getting up. Juuda tried to uppercut Goten. Goten got out of the way and tossed a small ki blast that was strong enough to send him flying for miles. Juuda got up and dusted himself off.

"That was… good. But let's see how do against my true power!" Juuda yelled as he powered up.

Goten sighed. He'd have to turn Super Saiyan if he wanted to beat this freak. Goten's eyed turned teal and his hair color turned blonde. Juuda backed away slowly in horror. Then Juuda had an idea. If he could kill the Saiyans he'd turn their life into a living hell. Juuda flew up into the air and yelled

"Catch me if you can!"

Juuda flew towards Satan City with Goten hot on his trail

---

In Satan city agent Paresu was enjoying some time off of work. Being a spy was tiring. She looked over head to admire the clouds. She saw two blurs moving through the sky. 'This can't be right' she thought. Since Paresu always had a curious nature she decided to check it out. She took out a capsule and pushed the button. A jet copter appeared through pink clouds. Paresu leapt into her jet and flew towards the blurs. Juuda saw his opportunity and smashed through the jet almost killing Paresu.

"AHH!" she screamed falling throw the air.

Goten caught her just in time.

"You…" Paresu growled.

She punched Goten in the jaw thinking he'd tried to hurt her.

"You'll pay for that!" Paresu yelled jumping out of his arms charging after him.

He had no time to deal with this crazy girl. Goten speed after Juuda leaving Paresu in the dust.

"Coward!" Paresu called still running after him. Goten followed Juuda all through town making a mess in the process. More angry people joined Paresu on her chase. Juuda flew into Town hall where the President of the world lived. (A/N: That walrus dog guy. I don't really know where he lives) Juuda quickly knocked the president out and shape shifted into the president right in front of Goten's eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" Goten asked.

Juuda smirked and got into fighting position.

"You've made the wrong choice" Goten smirked.

Goten charged after Juuda and put him in a head lock. At that moment Paresu and the mob burst into the door.

"Freeze!" Paresu shouted taking out a small bar handle which turned into a sharp spear.

Goten blinked. Juuda had tricked him!

**Ok back where we were**

"Let go of the President now!" Paresu shouted.

Goten did as he was told and flew away.

"Coward, Come and fight me!" Paresu yelled throwing the spear at Goten.

Unfortunately for her it missed.

"Who was that guy?" Paresu muttered.

As soon as Paresu stepped out she was bombarded with News reporters.

"Miss Paresu? Who was that guy?" one asked.

"I don't know who he was but I do remember one thing. He had blonde hair and weird shade of teal eyes. A girl with the same hair and eyes came a month ago and made a muck of the city. I don't think this is a quincidence! I say we put the city on high alert! Beware of these beings, the golden fighters!"

Juuda snickered in the corner and shape shifted into a young man with brown hair and dark blue eyes.

**At Capsule Corp**

"Goten!" Bra called hugging his arm "What took you so long?"

"A shape shifter named Juuda has tricked me and turned the world against us. I don't think we'll be able to go super Saiyan any more." Goten responded.

Pan hung her head in guilt. A month ago she finally became a super Saiyan but got too over-excited and made amuck out of Satan city.

"This is bad" Goku started "In order to defeat this guy we need to go super Saiyan and even if we find him if we try to attack we'll be revealed."

**With Juuda**

"Hee, hee" Juuda snickered finishing up his invention. "With this the Saiyans will be forced to stay in their Super Saiyan forms for a year!" Juuda then smirked at the battle suit he was making. "And that Paresu… She's a special case… She's the one who'll be finishing off the Saiyans for me!

To be continued...

* * *

Everyone is OOC a bit... Review please! 


End file.
